Kabuterimon's Attack
by digifreak15
Summary: This is a peek into what was going through Tai's and Matt's minds when Kabuterimon attacked all of them, and took TK and Kari. Best to read The Return of the DigiDestineds first, this is just a piece of that story from different points of view.


**When Kabuterimon Attacked from ****Matt's pov of the whole thing followed ****by Tai's pov of all of it**

**Matt's pov**

When I heard Izzy scream Kabuterimon's name my eyes went straight to the sky. What do you know there was Kabuterimon, but there was someone on him. I then looked at Kari who seemed very pissed off, but her gaze was fixed on the person on Kabuterimon. It was like she knew who it was. But before I could get to her and ask Kabuterimon got ready to attack… T.K!

"Electro-shocker!" Kabuterimon screamed.

As the attack went to T.K everyone or almost everyone froze. Kari was the only one who moved and boy did she move.

I mean she ran full out and pushed T.K out of the way without saying anything, so for all we knew she was running to T.K to be hit with him. But no she pushed my brother out of the way of the attack, meaning that she was the one to get hit with the full blast of it.

As she pushed T.K out of the way she screamed, "NO!"

Wait a minute did I see fear in Tai's eyes… I did! But there was also anger in his eyes, no, not anger but pure hatred. Hatred that seemed to be burning as bright as his love for Kari and Sora combined.

Then Kabuterimon once again gets ready to attack. We were still frozen and Kari was unconscious on the ground by T.K, so no one was moving. We were terrified so badly that we were barely breathing.

"Electro-shocker!" Kabuterimon screamed again.

This time T.K did get hit and my first thought was, _No! Whoever is on top of Kabuterimon is gonna pay for this!_

Then I screamed, "T.K! Kari!"

Tai screamed, "T.K! Kari!"

This was weird because we screamed at the same time. Creepy if you ask me, well not really because we both cared about T.K and Kari. Kari was like the little sister I never had and T.K was like the little brother that Tai never had. Our Digimon and we were all ready to fight until we saw Kabuterimon grab T.K and Kari again we froze knowing that if we tried to save them or destroy the Dark ring on Kabuterimon we could hit and hurt them and that included Kabuterimon. We were stuck; we could do nothing but stand there and watch as they were taken away, which sucked.

"When I get a hold of Ken he is dead!" Tai said and I realized that was why Kari looked pissed off, Ken turned Kabuterimon against us and was going after T.K first to try to make her suffer.

"He is gonna pay for taking T.K and Kari!" I said

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed, feeling as mad as we were.

**Tai's pov**

I was walking by Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy, when Izzy screamed Kabuterimon's name (T.K and Kari were in front of us). We all looked at the sky, but after Matt and I looked right at Kari who was without a doubt pissed off at who she saw on Kabuterimon. She saw Ken on Izzy's Digimon and felt so pissed.

Then as Kabuterimon got ready for an attack Kari's pissed off look changed to pure anger and hatred. Why, you ask? Because the attack aimed directly at T.K the one she loved but refused to admit it.

"Electro-shocker!"Kabuterimon screamed.

Then as the attack went to T.K, Kari ran as fast as she could towards T.K. My first thought about that was, _What the hell is she doing? Is she going to push him out of the way or just run to him to be with him when he gets hit?_ Then I saw her push him out of the way just before the attack hit her.

As she did she screamed, "NO!"

Then I thought to myself, _I knew it. I knew she was gonna do that!_

"Electro-shocker!" Kabuterimon screamed again.

We were still frozen T.K was looking between unconscious Kari and Kabuterimon, with anger warring with sadness in his eyes. Sadness for Kari and anger for Ken on Kabuterimon. Then as the attack got closer fear entered his eyes with panic following right behind it. Then the blast reached him and he was then knocked out.

Then Matt and I screamed (at the same time), "T.K! Kari!

We all were ready to fight and save Kabuterimon from Ken's control, but then Kabuterimon grabbed T.K and Kari and flew off with them. We could do nothing but watch as they were taken and I thought, _Ken you are __soooo __dead when I get to you! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_

Then I said, "When I get a hold of Ken he is dead!"

"He is gonna pay for taking T.K and Kari!" Matt said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed to both statements.


End file.
